Wo die Liebe hinfällt
by Sakelly
Summary: Derek Morgan und Spencer Reid sind schon lange Kollegen.. was wenn sie auf einmal unabhängig von einander feststellen, dass sie mehr als nur Freundschaft füreinander empfinden?
1. Chapter 1

1. Kapitel  
  
Spencer Reid hatte in seinem Leben einiges erreicht. Er, der mit einem IQ von 187, einem eidetischen Gedächtnis und der Fähigkeit, 20000 Wörter in der Minute lesen zu können, sollte eigentlich mit seinem Leben zufrieden sein.   
Dies war aber nicht der Fall. Im Gegenteil. Gefühlsmäßig fuhr er jeden Tag aufs Neue Achterbahn. Warum dies der Fall war? Ganz einfach, er war verliebt. Gut, das war nicht unbedingt ein Grund dafür, dass man mit seinem Leben unzufrieden wurde, natürlich nicht. Aber wenn man den Pol seiner unerwiderten Gefühle jeden Tag aufs Neue sieht, kann das durchaus zu einer Frustration führen. Eben diese Frustration war auch der Grund dafür, dass Spencer im Moment einfach nur schlecht gelaunt war. Ihm war selber klar, dass er irrational handelte, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders.

Er befand sich nach einem langen Arbeitstag im Bullpen, dem Lieblingspub des Teams. Normalerweise versuchte er sich vor solchen Abenden in irgendeiner Weise zu drücken. Normalerweise... Dass er nicht lachte. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen so sehr davor gedrückt, mit dem Team auszugehen, dass JJ und PG bereits angefangen haben, nachzubohren.  
  
Bei jedem anderen aus dem Team hätte er sich herausgeredet. Nicht aber bei diesen beiden. Sie kannten ihn einfach zu gut. Merkten, wenn er sich ihnen gegenüber verstellte, er ihnen etwas vormachte. Also war ihm dieses Mal nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als mitzugehen. Nun saß er hier, am Tisch mit seinen Teamkollegen, die für ihn aber schon so viel mehr waren. Da war Hotch, der ihn immer an einen großen Bruder erinnerte, einen, den er sich immer schon gewünscht hatte. Dann Rossi, ja, Rossi war im Grunde bereits schon zu einer Vaterfigur geworden. Er bewunderte ihn. Und natürlich waren da seine Schwestern, Emily, JJ und Penelope. Sie waren für ihn der Halt, gaben ihm Kraft. Kraft wofür? Da kam dann schlußendlich wieder das Thema Liebe ins Spiel.  
  
Er, das Genie, das sich immer an Fakten und Wissenschaften festhielt, hatte sich unglücklich in das letzte Teammitglied verliebt. Derek Morgan. Derek war für ihn so viel mehr geworden als nur einfach ein Kollege. Zuerst fing es an, dass sie Freunde wurden. Irgendwann wurde daraus dann für Spencer aber mehr. Er merkte, dass er immer in der Nähe des anderen ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend bekam. Ihm wurde immer ganz anders. Schwindelig irgendwie. Am Anfang konnte er sich das gar nicht erklären, hatte er diese Gefühle doch noch nie erlebt. Der Theoretiker, der er nun einmal war, hatte er sich auf die Suche nach der Ursache gemacht. Bücher gewälzt. Medizinische zu Beginn. Aber nichts war darin zu finden gewesen. Es war für ihn am Anfang geradezu eine Qual gewesen, nicht zu wissen, was mit ihm geschah. Dann plötzlich, er war im Cafe nahe seines Appartements. Normalerweise war es nicht seine Art, Gespräche von anderen zu belauschen. Aber an diesem Tag war es einfach so passiert.   
Am Nebentisch hatten sich zwei junge Frauen unterhalten. Die eine erzählte ihrer Freundin gerade davon, dass sie scheinbar eben genau die gleichen Symptome wie er hatte. Da war er einfach hellhörig geworden.   
Und im Laufe des Gespräches hatte er herausgefunden, dass die Frau wohl verliebt war. Das war der Zeitpunkt gewesen, an dem er sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckt hatte. Er sollte verliebt sein? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein, oder? Leider war es nur so, dass er sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt immer wieder dabei erwischt hatte, wie er darüber nachdachte, ob dies nicht doch sein konnte.   
Wochenlang hatte er sich hin und her überlegt, ob es nicht doch einen anderen Grund geben könnte. Aber schlußendlich war selbst ihm dann plötzlich aufgefallen, wie gerne er in der Nähe von seinem Kollegen war. Er fühlte sich einfach sicher bei ihm. Aufgehoben und wohl.   
Damit fing aber seine Problematik erst einmal richtig an. Denn einmal in seinem Gehirn wahrgenommen, wollte eben dieses nichts davon wissen, die Gefühle nicht wahrhaben.   
Es war zeitweise so, als ob in seinem Gehirn die Pro- und die Contra-Seiten fleißig miteinander in Konkurrenz stehen würden. Die eine Seite, die Pro-Seite, erklärte ihm ständig, dass da sehr wohl Signale von Derek kamen... die andere, die Contra-Seite, fing ihm immer wieder damit an, dass ein Mann wie Derek Morgan, welcher an jedem Finger 10 Frauen hatte, nie und nimmer etwas mit einem Nerd wie ihm anfangen würde. Meistens war die Contra-Seite leider dann auch die lautere, die sturere.   
Und so war es auch heute, als er am Tisch mit seinen Teamkollegen in der Bar saß. Derek war nicht am Tisch, nein, er tanzte wieder einmal wie ein Wilder mit mehreren Frauen gleichzeitig. Natürlich auf Tuchfühlung. Sobald Spencer immer mal wieder einen Blick auf die Tanzfläche werfen konnte, war es ihm, als ob er Messer geschluckt hätte. Es tat so weh, seinen Derek dort zu sehen, wie ihn andere einfach so anfassen konnte. Oh, wie gerne er dies doch auch tun würde. Aber dazu würde es vermutlich nie kommen. So tief in Gedanken versunken, merkte Spencer gar nicht, dass Emily ihn die ganze Zeit anzusprechen versuchte. Erst als sie ihn in die Seite stupste, merkte er, dass er schon wieder völlig weggetreten war. Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um diesen klarer zu bekommen, drehte sich zu Emily um und fragte nach: "Ja? Entschuldige, Emily, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders."  
Emily konnte darüber nur lachen und mit dem Kopf schütteln. "Oh Spencer, das habe ich gemerkt. Du warst mal wieder völlig weggetreten. Ich wollte wissen, ob du nicht auch tanzen gehen willst. Du kannst ja beinahe deinen Blick nicht von der Tanzfläche losreißen. Ist da eine dabei, welche dir gefällt?" Nun war es an Spencer, um Emily völlig entgeistert anzuschauen. Sie hatte es gemerkt? Gut, sie dachte, er würde eine Frau beobachten, aber trotzdem. Er mußte sich eindeutig zusammenreißen, also lachte er erst einmal los, und selbst in seinen Ohren hörte es sich gekünstelt an. In Emilys Augen konnte er auch sogleich erkennen, dass sie ihm das Lachen nicht abnahm. Nein, im Gegenteil, er erkannte in ihnen Sorge. 

"Ach, Emily, du weißt doch, wenn ich tanze, sieht das aus, als ob eine besoffene Giraffe versucht Eukalyptus vom Baum zu fressen. Und, nein, ich habe keine Frau im Blick. Dafür ist doch Derek zuständig!" erklärte er Emily. Leider schien das nicht die beste Aussage gewesen zu sein, denn der sorgenvolle Ausdruck in Emilys Augen wurde nicht weniger. Emily fasste ihn am Arm und murmelte etwas davon, dass sie beide jetzt neue Getränke holen würden. Ohje, wo hatte er sich da hineinmanövriert. Das konnte nicht gutgehen. Aber was blieb ihm denn schon übrig? Er mußte wohl oder übel mit Emily an die Bar gehen. Dort angekommen, fing die Inquisition auch schon gleich an. "Spencer, was ist mit dir los? Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich! Und nicht nur ich, die anderen auch! Wirst du jetzt freiwillig sagen, was dir auf der Seele brennt, oder muß ich Penelope und JJ dazuholen?" Bei dieser Salve an Fragen war Spencer immer bleicher geworden, ihm war bewußt, dass er sich entweder ganz schnell eine Ausrede einfallen lassen mußte oder er wirklich sowas von geliefert wäre. 


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel****

Spencer seufzte und begab sich mit offenen Augen in sein bevorstehendes Unglück. Er merkte einfach, dass ihm dieses Mal nichts helfen würde. "Emily, könnten wir das bitte nicht hier an der Bar, wo jeder mithören kann, besprechen? Bitte?" versuchte er noch einmal drum herumzukommen. Leider kam es, wie er befürchtet hatte... Emily war sturer als ein Waldbock. "Nein, Spencer, du wirst dich nicht davor drücken. Wir machen uns alle so große Sorgen um dich. Komm, da drüben in der Ecke ist ein Tisch frei, dort können wir uns unterhalten," erklärte Emily ihm. Gesagt, getan, nahm sie ihn am Ellenbogen, drückte ihm aber vorher noch sein Getränk in die Hand, um dann zielstrebig zu dem abgelegenen Tisch hinzugehen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin versuchte sich Spencer noch einmal im Kopf etwas zurechtzulegen. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass nun wirklich die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen war. Also fügte er sich. Mit Profilern zusammenzuarbeiten und auch mit ihnen befreundet zu sein, hatte durchaus nicht nur Vorteile, stellte er wiederholt fest.

Mittlerweile hatten sie auch schon den Tisch erreicht und sich hingesetzt, Emily schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Allerdings wollte Spencer das dann doch auch nicht einfach so hinausposaunen, nein. Das merkte sie dann auch recht schnell und begann von sich aus die Inquisition. "Spencer, kann es sein, dass du verliebt bist?!" BUMM... Und nun war es an Spencer, seine Kinnlade langsam von der Tischkante aufzusammeln. Warum mußte sie aber auch echt so direkt den Nagel treffen? Er konnte einzig und allein hoffen, dass sie noch keine Ahnung hatte, ihn wen er verliebt war. "Uhm... Emily, ich meine, uh..." fing Spencer an und wurde aber sogleich von ihr unterbrochen. "Nein, nichts, Emily, ich meine... Spencer, erzähl mir nicht, dass ich unrecht habe. Das ist doch was Schönes. Oder nicht?" ****

Spencer mußte erst einmal einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Getränk nehmen, dabei konnte er sich aber nicht beherrschen und mußte schon wieder zur Tanzfläche schauen. Was er dort sah, gab ihm einen tiefen Stich in den Magen. Derek tanzte dort auf Tuchfühlung mit einer rassigen Schönheit. Emily hatte aber den Blick auf die Tanzfläche bemerkt und auch den schmerzvollen Ausdruck auf Spencers Gesicht war ihr nicht verborgen geblieben. "Spencer? Schau mich mal bitte an," bat sie ihn. "Ist es der, von dem ich vermute, dass er es ist? Ist es Derek? Bist du in Derek verliebt?" ****

Kawumm... da war seine Kinnlade mal wieder der Versuchung nachgegangen, in innigen Kontakt mit der Tischplatte zu kommen. Verdammt. Und nun? Sollte er lügen? Sich rausreden? Nein, das hatte doch alles keinen Sinn. Sie würde es ja doch merken. Im Grunde merkte Spencer aber auch tief in seinem Inneren, dass er endlich darüber reden musste. Also begann er leise zu antworten: "Ja, em... Ich bin verliebt. Und ja, du hast auch mit deiner Vermutung recht, dass es Derek ist, in den ich verliebt bin. Ich weiß doch selber nicht, wie das geschehen konnte. Ich mein, klar wußte ich schon lange, dass ich dem weiblichen Geschlecht nichts abgewinnen konnte. Es war auch nicht einfach nur so plötzlich da, irgendwie hat sich das entwickelt. Ich fühle mich in seiner Gegenwart so wohl, nur bei ihm habe ich das Gefühl, wirklich Ich sein zu können. Aber ich weiß auch ganz genau, dass ich bei ihm nie eine Chance haben werde, ich mein, schau ihn dir doch an. Lady's Man durch und durch. Allein schon nach seiner Jugend und diesem verdammten Hurensohn von Buford. Ach Emily..." Emily konnte dem Gesagten fast nicht so schnell folgen und unterbrach ihn kurz. "Spencer, komm, warte kurz, hol mal Luft. Seit wann weißt du, dass du in Derek verliebt bist?" "Seit 2 Jahren. Seit damals, dem Fall mit Adam in Miami, erinnerst du dich?" Kurz nickte Emily, sie unterbrach ihn aber nicht mehr.

"Damals, auf dem Dach des Hotels, da kam er kurz zu mir, um mich zu holen. Er versuchte mir klarzumachen, dass wir nicht immer jeden retten können. Da fing ich an zu realisieren, dass ich Gefühle für Derek habe, die nichts mit Kollegialität oder Freundschaft zu tun haben. Aber ich glaube sogar, mir war das schon um einiges länger im Unterbewusstsein klar. Wusstest du, dass das Unterbewusstsein um vieles mächtiger ist, als wir denken? Das Unterbewusstsein hilft einem entweder bei der Erfüllung von Wünschen und Träumen oder es hält sie auch davon ab..." Emily merkte, dass Spencer mal wieder in seinen wissenschaftlichen Modus abzurutschen drohte und unterbrach ihn schnell, "Spencer, halt, du kommst ab. Langsam. Also, so lange schon weißt du über deine Gefühle für ihn Bescheid? Warum bist du nicht zu einem von uns gekommen? Spencer, du kannst doch so etwas nicht immer in dich reinfressen, das tut dir nicht gut!" ****

Ein dicker Klumpen machte sich langsam aber sicher in Spencers Kehle breit. "Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, Emily? So im Vorbeilaufen einfach mal fallen lassen: 'Ach ja und übrigens, ich bin in Derek Morgan verliebt!' Ja, klar, das wäre doch einmal etwas gewesen. Ich sehe es sogar direkt vor mir, deinen Gesichtsausdruck." ****

Emily wusste, er hatte recht, so etwas war nichts, was man zwischendrin mal plötzlich jemandem anvertraut. Es tat ihr aber sehr weh, zu wissen, dass Spencer schon so lange dieses Geheimnis mit sich herumtragen musste und darunter so litt. Sie für ihren Teil dachte zwar, dass Spencer mit seiner Vermutung nicht richtig lag, dass Derek Morgan ein Lady's Man durch und durch war. Ihr waren einige Signale schon früher aufgefallen, sie hatte sie aber nicht zu ordnen können. Sie vermutete schon länger, dass Derek eher bisexuell veranlagt war. Nur hatte Spencer in einer Hinsicht wohl auch recht, denn durch seine Vergangenheit mit Buford und allem, war es eine schwierige Situation. Nun war sie wirklich in der Zwickmühle. Sie wollte Spencer trösten, aber wie. Einfach sagen, dass er darüber hinwegkäme? Nein, keine Option. Was sonst? Ihn ermutigen? Nein, auch das nicht.

Emily fühlte sich so hilflos wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie, die eigentlich immer eine Idee hatte, wie sie anderen helfen konnte, war ratlos. Spencer saß ihr gegenüber wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend. Seine Augen waren fest auf die Tanzfläche geheftet. Dort war Derek mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, allein zu tanzen, allerdings waren alle Frauen um ihn herumgeschart. Als ob er gemerkt hatte, dass er beobachtet wurde, wanderte dessen Blick plötzlich durch die Bar. Spencer hatte dies aber noch nicht bemerkt, er konnte einfach seinen Blick nicht von Derek losreißen. Emily saß da und konnte es von ihrem Platz aus sehr gut beobachten. Sie sah, wie Derek merkte, dass Spencer ihn betrachtete. Das Erkennen auf seinem Gesicht, gefolgt von Erstaunen, Freude und einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck. Was war das? Dieser Blick in seinen Augen. Emily hatte diesen bei Derek noch nie gesehen. Konnte es etwa sein... Wenn sie sich da nichts einbildete, wäre das normalerweise ein verträumter Blick. Sie schaute auf Spencer und stellte fest, dass dieser den Blick noch immer fest auf Derek gerichtet hatte. Allerdings sah Spencer aus, als ob er in einer anderen, traurigen Dimension festsitzen würde.


End file.
